Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to firearms and guns and simulators thereof. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to a automatic simulation recoiler for converting an automatic or semi-automatic firearm into a simulator.
Description of Related Art
The instant disclosure relates to firearms and, more particularly, to providing a means for simulating firearm recoil in automatic and semiautomatic firearms or guns. Because of the lethal characteristics inherent in operating guns, proper training in their use may be extremely important. Such training most often involves the firing of blanks or live ammunition. Loud noise, spent cartridge waste, noxious burned powder fumes, repetitive reloading, environmental constraints, unnecessary costs, and overall danger are all significant deterrents to the use of blanks or live ammunition.
Various attempts have been made to develop a realistic weapon simulator or to retrofit a working pistol into a simulator with limited success. The shortcomings of known simulators is that they are either built as non/firing gas operated replicas or they are converted real pistols where the conversion of the pistol to a simulator is difficult to implement, i.e., the conversion often requires a specially trained technician to install the conversion components into the pistol, often making the conversion of the pistol to a simulator irreversible.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for an automatic simulation recoiler for converting a firearm into a simulator that is easy to implement and where the weapon simulator provides a realistic firing sensation by providing the proper feel and balance, the proper trigger response, and the proper action of the slide mechanism, without the drawbacks of the present prior art.